


Soul of Silver, Hide of Gold

by Dralicorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan
Genre: Crystal not Ice, Death, Dragons, Dragons!Alternate Universe, Eternal War and shit, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Immortality, Islands, M/M, Money Money Money (not the song), Past Rape, archipelago, cannibalism(ish), past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dralicorn/pseuds/Dralicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons and humans are mortal enemies.<br/>To a Human, nothing makes a greater fashion statement than a Dragon pelt. With scales like gems that also have the added bonus of being tough as steel, Dragon hide makes an expensive and desirable material.<br/>To a Dragon, however, Humans make great hunting. With dangerous weapons and a vicious, unquenchable instinct to kill, Humans are a worthy opponent. They also taste very nice as a bonus.<br/>Humans have been locked in battle with Dragons for centuries but when King Reiss sends Eren and his friends/squad/family on a peace mission to talk with Annie, Queen of Reptiles, and her 'family', it is discovered that Dragons and Humans were made for each other in more ways than just eternal war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just thought this up at 11 pm. I have no other words.

Eren Jaeger rose from the standard issue bed. The sun shone brightly through the window, illuminating his room. A knock on the door caused him to snap his head towards the intrusion of silence. His sister, Mikasa, would call it 'Soldiers Caution' but he knew it was paranoia.

"Eren? Can I come in?" Eren relaxed as the corners of his mouth edged upwards. His best friend, Armin, obviously was coming to tell him he had the day off.

"You don't have the day off." 

Ok, maybe not. Maybe he had a simple job to do?

"It's not an easy job." Eren threw himself out of bed and almost tore the door of it's hinges. Armin stood there holding a piece of paper looking deathly pale.

"Read it." He said and held the paper out, backing away once it had been removed from his hand to Eren's waiting palm. Eren unfolded the paper and read.

Dear Private Jaeger,

Due to your recent performance in training, you have been selected to take part in a specialised mission. This mission is to be considered a 'National Safety' Class mission and should be treated as the most important mission of your life. If it succeds, you will be immortalised in history. If it fails then we will have no history to record you in. 

King Reiss has selected you to take a Squadron of up to five members of your choice and propose a peace treaty with Queen Annie Leonhardt, Queen of Reptiles. I personally suggest not bringing a purely combat oriented group but a negotiator and a tactician. You will be provided with a draconian guide who has been hand-picked by Her Majesty. You are to leave in three days time, and meet your guide in the town of Trost. The methods you employ to garner peace are entirely up to you but, i warn you; Violence will NOT work.

Sincerely, 

Erwin Smith, General of the Survey Corps

Eren couldn't believe what he had just read.


	2. Chapter 1: The Squad and the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren picks his Squad with the help of Armin. King Reiss comes to see Eren personally. They meet the guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for OOC characters. I can't help it...

The shout of "FUCK!" Eren let out obviously had demonic summoning powers. Mikasa, Eren's highly over-protective sister arrived prescisely 15 seconds after he had shouted. She actually tore the door off it's hinges and pushed both Eren and Armin to the ground, her two single-edged swords already in hand. The red scarf, that was almost permanently wrapped around her neck, had been pulled up to cover her mouth and nose.

"MIKASA! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!? THIS IS A MALE-ONLY BUILDING!" Eren shouted as he was crushed by his sister.

"I will protect you, no matter the cost Eren." She whispered. They lay there for a good five minutes until Jean, AKA Horseface to Eren, came running. As soon as he saw Eren, with Mikasa on top of him and Armin, he burst into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Yelled Eren as he furiously struggled anew. Jean continued to howl with laughter. Jean's laughter brought the dorm's other two residents out of hiding. Connie Springer joined Jean in laughing at Eren's predicament whilt Levi had his normal stoic expression on.

"Did you...lay your adoptive sister...Eren?" Asked Connie through wheezes. Eren looked furious. Connie was suddenly sent flying.

"Don't forget, shitty brat, that Mikasa is my actual sister." Levi looked slightly more pissed now. 

"I'M SUPPOSED TO PUNCH HIM LEVI!" Eren shouted. Levi rolled his eyes before helping his sister and adoptive brother up.

"Your Mother wouldn't want me to let you get hurt." Levi said. Eren shut up. 

Eren's mother had been abandoned by his dad when she was pregnant with Eren. After being on the street for a five months, Levi's father had taken her in alongside his own pregnant wife. Eren was born a few weeks later and his mother died during childbirth. Levi had been secen and had promised to look after Eren. Mikasa had also jumped on the bandwagon and both had been protecting Eren from everything.

The bell to summon all of the soldiers started ringing. Once everyone was in the courtyard, Erwin Smith stepped up to the platform.

"Soldiers. One among you has been chosen for a very important mission..." As Erwin continued to speak about the mission Eren whispered to Armin. 

"I'm choosing you as my first guy."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're a great negotiator and tactician. Plus I need help picking the other guys."

"Well, I'd suggest Mikasa and Levi, that's three including me. Jean and someone else..."

"Eren Jaeger, please come here." All eyes turned to him. He gulped and nervously walked up to the elavated platform. He could feel all of the eyes of his comrades burn holes into him as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

"Eren, have you decided who you want to take with you?" Erwin asked him. Eren turned to face the crowd. He took a deep breath.

"Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman..." He grimanced "Jean Kirstein...err..." He searched the crowd before his eyes came to rest on red pigtails. He recognised his brother's friend, Isabel Magnolia. She had always been nice to him and Levi would probably need someone else of his age on the trip. "Isabel Magnolia?" He said. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he shrugged. Erwin cleared his throat.

"Congratulations to those who were selected. You can opt out if you want but that would involve a direct petition to the king and we don't have the time for that. Congratulations Eren." Eren held out his right hand for Erwin to shake. Erwin raised an eyebrow. Eren quickly remembered the general's loss of an arm to a dragon a year ago. He quickly switched and held out his left hand instead so that Erwin could shake it. Erwin leant down and whispered into his ear.

"King Reiss want's to see you. He's in the old Garrison building." Eren nodded. 

"Yes sir." Erwin turned to face the crowd.

"DISSMISSED!" Erwin shouted. As the crowd began to disperse, Armin and Mikasa approached him.

"Isabel? Jean? Levi? I thought you hated at least one of them." Mikasa chided. Armin also looked disappointed with his choice of people.

"Don't you start." Eren said. "I took your advice." Armin faced him. 

"Isabel Magnolia? She has no useful traits that I'm aware of." 

Eren turned to face Levi. 

"I picked her for you." Eren said and turned to face Levi. Levi grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. Considering Levi was about ten centimetres shorter than Eren. This was pretty impressive.

"Isabel has gone through enough shit in her life. She doesn't need to go through any more." This piqued Eren's curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Levi's eyes flashed and he punched Eren. Armin had to hold Mikasa back.

"None of your business, shitty brat. Why don't you try and ask her?" Levi left.

Eren got up holding his jaw. Mikasa rushed up to him.

"We'd better get ready." Armin said nervously as he and Mikasa helped Eren onto his feet and back to his room.  
*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*  
A figure landed on a roof in Trost at sundown. This was usually a normal occurrence. Thieves and murderers were constantly in the shadows and on the roofs of Trost but this man was different. A woman landed next to him.

"This is the place?" She asked. He nodded. She sat down and surveyed the landscape, the man sat down next to her gazing at the evening sun. He turned to his companion after a while. 

"Just think Petra, out of everyone Annie chose us! To usher in an era of peace." Petra smiled and turned her head towards him.

"You know it's only because she trust your personality and my cuteness Marco." Marco raised his head.

"Whatever you say Petra, whatever you say."

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

Eren gulped as he approached the old Garrison building. Two royal guards opened the doors for him. As he walked past thr guards one gave him a glance filled with pity. Eren fought the overwhelming urge to punch the guard and carried on inside. As he entered he saw King Reiss with a young girl.

"Eren, this is Lady Lenz." Lady Lenz smiled at him and clasped his hand. 

"His Majesty has graciously granted my request to come with you on you inspirational quest for peace and an end to the war that has torn our world into two." She gushed out. Eren turned to King Reiss who shrugged. 

"With all due respect to you and her ladyship, why does she want to come?" Eren questioned. King Reiss looked defensive for a moment before regaining his composure.

"She requested it. Everything has been packed and you and your soldiers should be on your way." Eren saluted and turned.

"Oh, and Jaeger." Eren turned again. "You have been promoted to Squad Leader." Eren smiled and saluted again.

"I won't let you down sir!" King reiss nodded as Eren and Lady Lenz left the building.

"See that you don't." Muttered the King as he turned around

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

"We'll reach Trost in a few minutes, m'lady!" Called Armin. 

"Call me Christa, please." Said Christa. They were in her personal horse drawn carriage. Levi, Eren, Mikasa and Christa were sat in it with Armin and Jean onthe front driving whilst Isabel hung down from the roof by her legs.

"Thank all the gods!" Isabel sighed as she dangled from the roof like a broken mannequin. Eren and Christa laughed when they hit a bump and she shook from side to side. 

A gunshot suddenly sounded outside. Armin stopped. 

"What was that?" Asked Christa. Eren immediatly drew his sword. Levi and Mikasa drew their own swords. They had been trained in dual wielding, one of the reasons they were on this mission. 

"Armin, Jean and Isabel, stay here and protect Lady Christa. Levi, Mikasa, you're with me." The three crept stealthily through the bush before coming across a group of men three of the men were holding down another man whilst seven others had made a circle around a panicked woman. Levi whispered to Eren.

"I'll sort this out."

"Wait." Said Eren as one of the men started talking.

"Alright, you've got two choices. One, we kill you and your little boyfriend. Or two, we have some fun with you and let both of you run before we call the guards." The men had evils smiles on and the woman looked terrified and angry.

"Don't make me kill you..." She said teeth grit. Levi walked down to the scene.

"What's going on here?" The men turned and the apparent leader gulped. He scratched his neck and turned to face Levi.

"Oh, er, we just found these two...and they...er..." He turned. The woman had gone pale. Levi caught a glimpse of her face. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes, the pupils were slitted just like a reptiles.

A sure sign of a dragon.

"All of you, step away from the dragons." Said Levi. As soon as they heard that, Eren and Mikasa came charging over. The men ran as fast as they could once the others got there. Levi began walking towards the female who sunk to her knees.

"Please don't, I have a job. Please don't kill me. Please. I'm not that strong, I'm not a worthy opponent, I have a job please, please..." She coverex her face with her hands.Levi flashed a glance at the other dragon. He had been knocked out. He knelt down next to the dragon. 

"What's your job?" She looked up showing the tears running down her reptilian eyes.

"An escort mussion. Some humans to make a peace treaty with us."

"What's your name and who's your buddy?"

She raised an eyebrow. " you aren't going to kill us?"

"I will if I have to." Said Levi. "I won't adk again. What are your names?"

"I'm Petra Ral and that's Marco Bodt."

Levi held out his hand and helped her up.

"Welcome to the squad, kids."


	3. Chapter 2: The Boring Part of the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing their guide(s) Marco and Petra, the Squad have a good old meal. Then they get a boat.
> 
> Or, that chapter where:  
> Levi learns more about how fascinating Dragon anatomy is,  
> Marco gives everyone tips on how to survive on Igitaris (AKA the dragon islands),  
> And Isabel confides in Eren after a game of Never Have I Ever.
> 
> Warning: gore, rape and death

Marco and Petra were stuffing their faces with as much meat as they could find. Everyone else in the inn they had found, was staring at the two dragons. A few had tight grips on knives and other weapons but none had made a move. Marco called the server over. "How do you make this taste so good?"

"W-well we just-just add some s-salt and pepper and st-stew for a few minutes." Petra stopped for a moment.

"Can I have some more please?" The server looked like he would start crying.

"Er...w-well you've...um...y-you've eaten all of our meat..." Petra and Marco looked surprised.

"How much meat do you store here?" Asked Marco. The server broke down. He fell to the floor sobbing. Christa got up and knelt down next to him, patting his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Twenty kilo's" he managed to gasp out before curling up on the ground. Marco and Petra just looked at each other. Petra stood up the chair making a scraping sound as it scratched the stone floor. A burst of steam erupted from near her shoulder blades and a pair of glimmering red bat-like wings slowly unfolded. Immediately, all of the people were on their feet. Blades and even smalle firearms were pointed twards Petra. Eren and the other soldiers sprang up, swords drawn but Marco held a hand out to stop them. Petra slowly walked over to the trembling man on the floor. Christa grabbed her hand.

"Please don't hurt him!" Petra knelt down and spoke. "Have we eaten all your meat?" The man whimpered.

"Y-yes..." Petra pulled one of the red wings forward. Another burst of steam came from her hands and they were coated in scales and had claws where there should be nails. The man burst into a fresh wave of tears, shaking violently. Petra suddenly tore some of the scales off of her hand. The wond began steaming and slowly healing. After ten seconds, the small wound had closed up.petra handed the bloody piece of ruby dragon skin to the server. He gazed at it in wonder.

"If I'm right that should be worth quite a bit." Her wings began to fold and shrink before slotting into her back leaving rips in the clothes where the wings had come from. The scales on her hands seemed to dissolve and the claws dissapeared into her fingers. The server looked at her before getting up and hugging her.

"With this, I can help my family. Thank you so much!" He gleefully cried out. Petra smiled before lifting her hand to her face. There was still a small mark which quickly faded. Petra eventually broke free of the hug. All of the people were staring at her. A few seconds passed before one small boy came up to her. A woman ran to the front screaming for her son to come back. Petra knelt down to the boys level. He pointed to her hand.

"Is it ok?" He asked. She nodded whilst still smiling and showing the boy her now healed hand. He stared in wonder. The woman was frantically trying to break free from the men trying to hold her back.

"WILLIAM! COME BACK! SHE'LL HURT YOU!" She hysterically sobbed. Petra twitched looking visibly hurt. Her smile remained but it was now painfully fake. She picked up the boy and then walked over to the woman.

"I'm a peace ambassador. I'm not her to kill anyone. Have I not just sat here eating and not caused a problem?" Marco grimaced.

"Oh dear." He muttered as he went over towards Petra and the small crowd that had gathered. Petra continued.

"And it's even more insulting that you think that I would hurt a child! That's a crime punishable by death for us! Our eggs are smashed and children are killed by your soldiers whenever you attack us, yet we're travelling with your soldiers." Eren looked at the floor in shame. He'd smashed one or two eggs in the raids that they'd been in. It was one of the basic parts of training. 'If you find an egg, destroy it.' He had no idea that the baby inside knew what was happening or else he would have tried saving the eggs. "Did you know that an Egg-bound can hear what's going on outside their shells? They feel when you caress the egg, they hear when you sing to them and they feel when their egg is smashed and they're left to die!" Petra's wings erupted from her back in a violent gush of steam, her pupils contracted to thin lines and a tail topped with a small double edged curved blade burst out of her pants. Marco's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Petra's tail pulling her back. She turned and lept at him her wings completely spread. Marco threw his hands up his own golden wings and tail coming out. His tail wrapped around Petra's, his larger and straighter blade subduing Petra's. He claws met Petra's and he grabbed her hands. His legs tangled up with hers, her wings folded and the claw on them began stabbing down. His own claws hooked around hers and he held on. Both were stuck in that position until Petra relented and her wings retracted as did her tail and claws. Marco released her and she stumbled to a chair, collapsing into it. Everyone else had left except for Eren's squad and the server. All of wich were hidden behind an overturned table. Marco tore off a piece of golded scaled skin speckled with darker patched like his freckles and handed it to the undoubtably traumatised man. "Sorry for the trouble." Marco muttered sheepishly before grabbing Petra and running out. The soldiers closely followed.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

Marco put Petra down on a pier at the docks. It was now dark, Petra looked up at Marco with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Marco." She began crying and he smiled.

"It's fine." He replied. Mikasa came running around the corner.

"Eren and the others will be here soon. What was all that about?" She asked Petra. Marco interjected.

"Petra has a...how should I say it? Strong, opinion on caring for infants. She's one of the nicest people I know and a great mother-maid." Petra smiled.

"Well, they don't call you 'The Benevolent Freckles' for nothing either." She shot back. Matco chuckled and scratched his neck. Eren came charging around the corner with everyone else. Christa had been picked up by Levi explaining why he had been slower.

"Right." Marco said. "We need a boat."

"How did you get here?" Asked Christa.

"Duh, they flew." Jean replied.

"Well, we would have flown back, but theres to many of you to carry so...we need a boat." Marco grinned. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. Jean was especially vocal about it.

"Hiring a boat thats willing to go to Dragon land..."

"Igitaris."

"Yeah, that's going to cost over two hundred thousand! Do you think we have that kind of money?" Jean shouted.

"Hush Jeen, if we wake people up, they're not gonna be happy." Isabel whispered. Christa turned to face Eren.

"I can sell the carriage and horse for two hundred and fifty." She said. Eren did the math in his head. She was right, they'd have more than enough, but, he couldn't ask a noble to sell their property.

"It's fine Christa, we'll think of another way." He said kindly. Christa nodded. Everyone else had begun arguing about what to do and Marco went over to Eren.

"I have an idea, Me and Petra can rip our skin off..."

"No." Said Eren. "I'm not going to let you rip your skin off, it probabky hurts like fuck, it could get you infected with something and it's probably our best option so, we'll consider it..." Eren groaned. Marco and Petra were too willing to hurt themselves to help them and Eren didn't want that. Even if they did heal in less than a minute. Christa came up to Eren.

"I've got three hundred." She smiled cheerfully. Eren gaped at her. "You what? How? Why? What?" He was flabbergasted. She giggled.

"I sold my carriage and alot of my stuff and the horses." She said. Everyone heard the merry jingle of alot of money and came running over.

"How in the name of all things fuck, did you get this much money." Gaped Levi.

"You've literally saved our skins." Said Petra with everyone except Levi laughing at the joke. *•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•* "That'll be three fifty thousand." The captain said to Eren.

"We have three hundred thousand." Said Armin. He was here to negotiate a better deal from the stubborn captain.

"I've said three fifty, if you dont have that then leave. Unless you have something else ..." he said eyeing up the females in the squad. Eren blocked his line of sight.

"We aren't whoring out two soldiers, a noble or a dragon." He said stiffly. One of the mans eyebrows rose.

"You don't have a dragon." He stated. Eren raised his own eyebrow. He saw the man sweating, he had also gotten slightly paler. Eren had found a weakness to exploit.

"We have two dragons, and the one you're interested in is a pissy bitch who threatened to murder half of the population of this town and then burn it to the ground. She also gave a very vivid description of how she would eat a man." The captain looked ready to piss himself. "Are you OK?" Asked Eren. The man was deathly pale and Eren decided to take it further. "Armin, please continue to try and get a better deal, I'm going to introduce our draconian friend to the captain."

"I don't believe you!" The captain shouted. Eren left and called Petra over.

"I need you to pretend to be an evil, murderous dragon." He said. Petra's eyes widened and her pupil contracted.

"I can't do that!" She exclaimed. Eren shrugged.

"It's this or you get screwed by this scumbag." He said. Petra looked confused. Eren sighed. "You have sex with him, he let's us on for two hundred. You screw the crew, we get on for free." Petra's eyes widened even more and she looked terrified. She crossed her legs and bent slightly. Her back began to steam.

"What?" Asked Mikasa in a threatening tone. Eren jumped.

"Why're you saying that Eren? You know you won't make her do that. I won't let her do it." Mikas shook her head. Eren groaned.

"I'll do it." Said Petra. "It goes against my morals but I'll do it. I'll scare the shit out of this human trash." Her pupils had slitted to almost lines. Her crimson wings erupted out of her back and her tail slud out of her spine the tip flicking it's blade around menacingly. She shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, HE WON'T LET US ON?!". She turned and ripped the door off of it's frame, throwing it into the ocean. Mikasa had gone to tell the others that Petra was just acting after a brief explanation from Eren. The captain lept out of his chair and hid behind a globe. Petra marched over to him, steam was coming off her and she whipped her tail around. Her tail whipped over to the captain, her blade was pointed at his face.

"For fuck's sake, HELP ME!" He cried out to Armin. He shook his head.

"She's not gonna stop." Said Eren.

"Okay, okay! One hundred thousand!" He desperately yelled, crying his eyes out. Petra turned and stormed out.

"Finally..." She muttered.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

Everyone was in the small room that they had been given alongside their cabins. "Guess what I just go~ot." Said Jean in a sing-song voice as he held up a case of rum.

"Hardcore booze, good choice." Said Levi. They all got given a cup.

"Let's play a game." Said Isabel. Marco stood up.

"First I want to tell you how not to get killed on Igitaris..." He took a deep breath. "Don't piss anyone off, try to avoid contact with other dragons and if Hanji asks you to do something, for the love of all things holy and scared, don't do it." Petra burst out laughing. "Also you won't have any alcohol." Everyone human turned. Marco shrugged. "Dragons don't make it." Isabel continued with what she was saying.

"Never have I ever, let's go!" Everyone gathered in a circle.

"Right, Marco, Petra, you know this one?" They shook their heads at Eren's question as did Christa. "Well, the announcer will say 'never have I ever' then they say an embarassing situation. If you've done that, you take a drink." The three people nodded.

"Midget, you're up!" Said Isabel. Levi sighed.

"Never have I ever left a place dirtier than I found it." Everyone except Isabel drunk.

"Okay, Jean. You're up." Isabel said.

"Never have I ever fucked a guy." He said. Isabel and Mikasa drunk.

"This stuff makes you feel funny..." Petra was already drunk and it was her turn. "Never have I ever smashed an egg." There were a few minutes of silence before Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi drank. It quickly moved to Marco's turn.

"Er can I do a really bad one?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Never have I ever bitten my own tail."

"Liar!" Shouted Petra as she drunk. She then collapsed. "Petra's out." Said Levi. Everyone else was laughing.

"Nearly every dragon bites their own tail at some point in their life." Marco said. Christa, with rosy cheeks, said.

"Never have I ever been raped?" She said. Jean and a few others burst out laughing.

"We're all soldiers or dragons here, none of us have been raped." He said. Isabel stared long and hard at her cup before looking up at Levi who shook his head. She looked back at the cup before necking the entire thing. No-one made a sound. Isabel slammed the cup on the table before getting up.

"I'm going for a walk." She announced. She had tears in her eyes which began to fall as she left. Eren got up but he was grabbed by Levi.

"Don't." He said. Eren pulled his hand away.

"She's my subordinate, I'm going to go comfort her." Eren said.

"Yeah, well shes my friend. If she needed comforting, I would have done it." Levi said. Eren scoffed and walked out.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

Isabel was on the main deck. The stars looked like white dots in and ingo sky that was slowly turning purple and orange. Errn cameup to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She responded. He leant with his back on the rails.

"So I wanted to just say sorry. I don't think Christa or Jean meant that. If you don't want to tell me then ok, I get it, but I want you to know, we're here for you." He said patting her on the back. She flinched before grabbing his arm as he left. Her hand was shaking. Eren suddenly realised how clear it was. Isabel hadn't been near any of the male members except Levi and the fact that she was uncomfortable when he touched her made it even more obvious that despicable men had treated her badly

"I'll tell you." She said. "When I was born, my mom abandoned me. I got picked up by a ragtag group of kiddie criminals. I got looked after by them until I was nine. They decided that I should learn how to make myself useful. 'Course I didn't, couldn't do it. Steal. The leader decided I was useless when I was ten he sold me to a brothel."

Eren gasped. "That was awful!"

"Yeah I know. I got raped there, multiple times. Lost my virginity at twelve, awful old me."

"It wasn't your choice." Said Eren.

"I know. But I felt fucking disgusting." She paused to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "One day I met Farlan."

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

"How much is it?" Asked a silver haired man. "Twenty for one of my normal girls, but I've got one you can have for five." The woman said. Farlan couldn't believe his luck, he only had fifteen.

"I'll take her." He said. She led him to a room at the end of the corridor after taking his money.

"Good luck." She said as she left. Farlan looked around the room for the prostitute. He saw a lump on the bed.

"Am I gonna get serviced here?" He asked the lump.

"One minute handsome." Said the lump as it began moving. As she got up, Farlan gasped at the emancipated and tired looking girl who looked younger than him in front of him. She slowly moved towards him.

"That's not sexy in the slightest." He said. The girl burst into tears, falling to the floor. The rags she was wearing did barely anything to cover her and her hair looked more black with grime than the red it probably had been.

"Please, please give me another chance, don't report me, I'm begging you!" She was still crying. Farlan knelt down next to her.

"I won't report you. How old are you?" He asked gently.

"I'm fourteen. My name's Isabel." She said. Farlan was furious. The woman out front was lazily counting when Farlan came out with Isabel.

"I'll pay double if you let me take her." He said. The woman's eyes lit up. "Fourty, please." Said the woman. "Ah ah ah, you said she was five, therefore she's worth ten isn't she?" The woman sputtered and Isabel laughed as Farlan put his remaining ten into the woman's hands.

"What can I do to repay you?" said Isabel when they got to Farlan's house.

"You can help me out in jobs." He said before he was pushed to the ground. Isabel was on top of him. She reached behind her and unhooked the rag that was covering her breasts. Farlan stopped it from falling. "No. I swear Isabel, you won't have to do that to anyone as long as I'm alive." He said. She started crying.

"Thank you." She whispered and she pulled him into a hug. Farlan hugged her back.

"We need to get you proper clothes..." Farlan said.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

"What a nice guy!" Said Eren. "I've gotta meet him."

"Good luck said Isabel glumly.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

Isabel ran with Farlan. They'd just pulled off the biggest heist yet. They'd robbed a jewelry store and made of with hundreds, possibly thousands in gems and metal. With Farlan's guidance, Isabel had become a decent thief. They were running from the Military Police. They always outran them.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

"What went wrong..." Muttered Isabel.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

They turned down an alley, Farlan stopped. "What's u-" Isabel was cut off. She looked at the Soldier in front of her. He looked furious but at the same time fearful.

"ISABEL!" Shouted Farlan. She tried to turn but found that it hurt. She looked down. A blade was buried to the hilt inside her abdomen. The soldier pulled it out as she sunk to the floor. She felt the cold metal slude out of her. "BASTARD!" Shouted Farlan as he lept at the lone soldier who thrust upwards. Isabel watched helpless as Farlan was stabbed in the chest. He fell next to her. The soldier was not happy.

"Fucking scum." He said before catching sight of Isabel again.

"Bastard..." Isabel repeated Farlan's insult.

"You're not that bad to be honest." He said. Isabel locked up bad memories that had been suppressed came flooding back to her. "I think you could be useful to me and John over there." Isabel turned seeing another soldier walking up to them.

"I know who she is. She used to be a little slut didn't you?" The one called John asked. Isabel refused to answer. She was grabbed and she screamed in pain as her wound began to bleed more.

"Might as well, you won't survive the night." The first soldier said. Ad he began to squeeze her breasts harshley through her clothes. Isabel screamed in pain from her pierced abdomen and abused chest. Suddenly the man was no longer on top of her. Farlan had pushed the man down, he pulled the man's sword out of it's scabbard and plunged it deep into the soldiers throat. He turned to face Isabel and smiled.

"Not whilst I'm alive..." He said before he turned to face John with the first soldiers sword. They charged at each other. Farlan had blood dripping from his chest and mouth but he parried and attacked until eventually the soldier found a gap. He thrust forward andhis blade impaled Farlan through his throat. Isabel screamed as Farlan let out a strangled gasp. Blood poured from his mouth. As he turned, he waved at Isabel giving her a cocky half smile before he closed his eyes and then he was gone.

*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*.•*.•*

"After that Levi rescued me by killing the other one and took me to a doctors. I was seventen so you were about ten. I never went back to get Farlan's body." She turned to face Eren and saw he was crying. "I'm so sorry Isabel." He said. Isabel hugged him. "It's ok." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that got brutal. I was not expecting that. I'm gonna have to do happy chapters. Oh, wait, chapter five...thats gonna be bad because *spoiler*.


	4. Chapter 3: Petra's ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra gains command of the ship,  
> Levi really does learn about dragons,  
> More dragons arrive including the notorious Deputy, Monty Leonhardt, a dragon notorious for his hatred of humans and the previous king. 
> 
> What will Eren do now?

Petra was out walking on the ship when it hit her. Literally and figuratively. The scent of dragons and then a sharp shard of crystal. She gasped as the large blue chunk sunk into her abdomen shredding intestines and impaling her as the other side erupted out of her body glistening red with blood. She fell to the floor as two humans ran up to her.

"Oh shit, Medic!" One yelled. Petra gasped as he shifted her and the crystal began disintergrating. Petra knew she would be fine but the crew didn't. They knew that when someone got impaled by a 4 foot long spear they usually died without medical attention. 

"Get out...of here..." Petra managed to choke out. One of the crew ran for cover obviously getting the hint, but the other stayed. 

"Don't you worry, miss. Jim'll be here in a moment." He smiled until a shard, just about three inches long, shot through his skull leaving a small hole in his forehead. He slumped down onto Petra, blood oozing from his head and lay still. There was a loud thud and the ship tilted. Petra's wound had sealed up enough to let her move despite her muscles screaming when she did so, a 8 foot tall bronze dragon tilted it's head to look at her. She smiled.

"Oluo!" She held her hand out and Oluo gently placed his snout in her hand. In a gush of steam his dragon form melted away leaving him still slightly steaming with pink lines running down his eyes.

"Petra!" He cried out hugging her. She winced and he pulled away. "Oh shit, sorry. Monty thought you were a human and..." Petra shushed him. 

"Monty's here?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Oluo asked.

"Oh, shit..." Breathed Petra. A huge shadow flew overhead, Petra looked ip at the 20 foot long dragon above her. It was icy blue and had a sandy yellow crest running down its black. Blue shards of crystal enhanced it's claws and a large crystalline spike that went for about 3 foot ran down the end of it's tail. It looped and with a blast of steam disintergrated in mid-air. A tall and muscular blond man landed on the ship.

"Sorry Pet. Didn't know it was you." He stated. Petra nodded. She knew he had known it was her but to speak against Monty was like asking for decapitation.

Monty stalked along the deck of the ship. One crew member ran out with a sword. "I'm gonna cut ya, ya bastard!" He yelled.

"Don't!" Shouted a new voice as a man with a blonde ponytail emerged from a cloud of steam, but it was too late. The sailor reached Monty and as he swung his sword, it was caught in crystalised hands. Monty snapped the sword in half and grabbed the man.

He struggled feebly as another man with brown hair landed standing next to the blond man. "Eld, don't bother. He's good as dead." Eld still protested.

"We need to do something Gunter! Milord, he's afraid! Please leave him be!" Eld ran over towards Monty. 

"Why, pray tell, should he survive?" Asked Monty in a smooth and cold voice. His hands moved to the man's neck and the sailor began gasping. Eld was at a loss for words. "Very well." Monty said before tightening his grip. The mans neck exploded with blood and various cartilage parts flying everywhere. Monty was gripping the vertabrae before crushing those too and decapitating the man.

"Disgusting..." He muttered as he wiped his bloodied hands on the dead man's shirt. Marco came up on the deck. Petra ran over to him.

"Where are the other humans?" She asked.

"I hid them in their rooms. Don't worry." Marco replied. Petra sighed in relief. She jumped when Monty tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pet, where is the captain of this vessel?" He asked. Petra nodded to Marco who's pupils expanded in shock. 

"He'll be up in a minute." Petra explained as her wings came out and she flew over to get a chair. Monty sat down once Petra came back and Marco came up with the captain who was deathly pale.

Monty leaned forward in his chair. "So, why are there dragons on this vessel?" He asked.

"P-p-peace mission I th-think sir." The captain replied. Monty's eyes darkened, his posture shifted and his pupils narrowed.

"Peace? I'm not going to allow it. Did Annie think this would get past me? Well, she'll soon learn. So then!" He said as he crossed his legs with one over another and leant back with a sadistic grin.

"Please don't hurt me sir..." The man whispered hoarsely.

"Pet!" Monty called. "You decide, eaten? Impaled? Disembowelled? Your choice. I can smell his lust for you." Gunter and Eld sniffed before shaking their heads at her. Oluo stiffened before walking over to her.

"Set me on him, I'll make him suffer." Oluo muttered into her ear. Petra looked at the man. He was sobbing.

"I choose..." Oluo asked her to pick him to execute the captain.

"I choose..." Gunter and Eld were both shaking their heads where Monty couldn't see and Eld was mouthing 'no'.

"I choose..." Marco looked at her sadly whilst Monty looked ecstaic at the prospect of human death.

"I choose..." Petra looked at the now quiet man. He seemed to have accepted his fate. Petra felt immense pity for him.

"He is to be freed." Petra stated. Marco smiled. Eld and Gunter gave her thumbs up whilst Oluo gritted his teeth and began steaming. Monty had gone back to being emotionless. The captain looked shocked before he was released. Monty got up. He walked over to Petra before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Be very careful Petra Ral. You're walking on thin ice." He said generating a thin slice of crystal. "And when it breaks."the crystal shattered. "I'LL be underneath it." He finished and crystal shards erupted from his palms. He turned away and Petra gulped.

"Why did you let the scum go free?" Oluo asked as he pulled her into a hug, his wings and arms wrapping around her. She shook her head and looked down. Her abdomen had repaired everything internal and was regenerating the layer of fat in her abdomen.

"Bastard..." She muttered, hoping Monty didn't hear. She slid herself out of Oluo's arms before going over to the trembling captain.

"I quit. You take the ship. I'm leaving with my crew." He said as he removed his hat from his head, placing it on Petra's instead. Her eyes widened slightly. The captain blew a whistle and people began coming out of various parts of the ship.

"Right crew! We're leaving! John and Dick are dead. We're leaving this ship in the hand's of these fine gentlemen and ladies!" He gestured to the emotionless Monty, furious Oluo, huge and imposing Eld and Gunter, reasonable nice looking Marco and Petra. The crew ran for the lifeboats. A small shard of crystal flew towards a man and impaled his leg. The man screamed and fell to the floor, hot blood spurted out of the wound. Immediatly the crew began running faster. The lifeboats were deployed and sailing off within a few minutes, leaving the injured man and another crew member, both of whom were screaming for a boat to come back. Monty got up and walkedover before grabbing the uninjured man. He began struggling.

"Hm, so many ways to kill you..." Said Monty. He suddenly turned. "Marco! One of these men shall die and the other will be used for whatever purpose we se fit. Which one will die?" Marco's pupils widened.

"Sir, I-"

"Answer me Bodt."

"I, um, I think that the, er, the-"

"Dont fucking move." Spat Levi as he held his swords to Monty's throat. Monty looked behind him with a hint of disgust. 

"More humans." 

Levi nodded. Mikasa came out from behind a barrel and had her swords poised to remove Oluo's head. Eren and Isabel had their blades pressed against Eld and Gunter's necks whilst Armin and Jean were stood next to Marco and Petra. Christa was helping the injured man limp to a crate be could sit on.

"More humans than you'll ever be able to kill in one go." Mikasa hissed at Monty. Monty smiled.

"I once killed 300 of your kind in one battle, 7 of you won't cause much trouble." Eren growled.

"Bastard. We're here to promote peace. We don't want to fight."

"Then why do my subordinates and I have blades to our throats?" Levi faltered slightly and Monty took his chance he turned and grabbed Levi. 

"Levi!" Mikasa cried out. Oluo took his own chance and grabbed Mikasa's neck. She let out a choked noise befor stabbing Oluo through the chest. He fell to the floor as her sword pierced his spinal cord.

"Ah, fuck!" Yelled Oluo. As he fell to the floor. Monty took one look at his fallen comrade and a brief smile flashed across his face.

"Look at the peace-keepers, temporarily paralysing dragons. My, My, King Reiss chose well." he grinned. Levi spat out his own sarcastic remark.

"Well, I'm 3 feet in the air, dangling from your hands so I believe she's perfectly justified." Monty dropped Levi.

"Stupid humans." he muttered as in a burst of steam he turned into a dragon and flew towards a set of islands.

"Look! Igitaris!" Yelled Isabel. Everyone turned and saw the islands.

"Well, looks like the worst is over! We'll be negotiating peace and then we'll be off home!" Jean shouted and Armin whooped. Petra and Marco leapt into the air turning into their dragon forms and began pulling off complex ariel manoeuvres.

From the shore, a petite blond girl gazed at the incoming ship with pale, emotionless eyes. Her blond hair flowed in the wind and a larger man who looked a bit like her, excluding his brown eyes and huge structure, landed next to her.

"Annie." said the man. Annie turned. "They're here." Annie nodded.

"Welcome them and free up the guest rooms." she said without a trace of happiness. The large man's emerald wings erupted out of his back and he took off towards the castle. Annie turned back to the horizon where the ship was ready to dock. she smiled faintly before shards of crystal erupted from her back forming into wings. Her slitted eyes narrowed even further and a small smile appeared on her face as she leapt into the air.

"Time to test the newcomers."


End file.
